Breaking Down
by Silver Mazes
Summary: Lying, hiding, deceiving. It's how Sasuke hides the the truth about his life. He hates, yet accepts it. Then he meets Neji and realizes that he's had enough. He wants his life back. To get it, he'll have to rip his already unstable world apart first.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
Authors Note: This story is rated for some content (homosexuality, language, possible crossdressing, rape, abuse, sexual situations). I have never read the Naruto manga and have only see a few episodes. Therefore, the characters WILL be OOC. Not only that, but I need Sasuke to be ooc for this fic to work. The only information that I got on them is from looking through website and reading fanfictions.The prologue and basic idea for this story was given to me by another author. Everything else is mine.  
Pairings- Neji x Sasuke  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pain. That was the only thing Sasuke could think of at that moment. It was stupid and pointless to focus on it now. If he gave into the pain, then everything he sacrificed would have been in vain. And that was totally unacceptable. Sasuke slowly lifted himself off the stairs where he was lying. He took a few steps but collapsed back down. The pain was more intense than he realized and Sasuke didn't think he had any more fight in him.

_Just give up already, he told himself. You lost._

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in surrender. Unfortunately something kept him from passing out, his anger. Anger that this was happening to him in the first place. Anger that his well thought out plan was going down the drain. Anger that his whole body was battered and bruised. Anger that he had finally found happiness and had to give it up. But most of all anger over the fact that he was going to die and the bastard who did it was going to get away with it. As he thought about these things, the anger turned into a boiling hot rage that overshadowed any pain that he was feeling.

"Hell no." Sasuke whispered.

He refused to let it end this way. If he had to die, so be it. But he sure as hell wasn't going to be the only one. Ignoring the pain coursing through his body, Sasuke pulled himself off the stairs and headed toward his room. Once there, everything would be fine. Just as he got to his bedroom door, he was kicked from behind. He couldn't hold in the scream of pain as he fell forward to the floor on his knees. Another kick barely missed his head as he tried to crawl to the bed. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and he was roughly jerked up off the floor. Sasuke began fighting and landed a punch but received one that was twice as hard in the face. His head snapped back and he could've sworn that stars flashed before his eyes. Everything began spinning and he was on the verge of throwing up. Not good, he suddenly thought. I've probably already got a concussion from my head being used as a drum downstairs. In his brief disorientation, Sasuke was shoved down on the bed and then straddled, his hands pinned to his side by the other's legs. He tried to struggle but it was useless. Bottom line was that he was exhausted and the sick fuck on top of him wasn't. A hiss of pain escaped his split and bleeding lips as another mouth pressed forcefully against his. Bile rose into his throat as a alcohol and smoke laced tongue slipped into his mouth. Sasuke shuddered in revulsion as calloused hands roughly pawed all over his body.

_These aren't the hands I want touching me, his mind screamed._

He had correctly predicted that this would happen but that didn't mean he wanted it to. He started struggling again, but a knee pressing into his groin quickly stopped any fight. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his pants and boxers being roughly pulled down. His hands were released and then gathered up so they could be pinned above his head. With a few words and a sadistic laugh, the bastard above him plunged himself inside of Sasuke. A scream of pure agony was torn from Sasuke's mouth as he was violated without preparation or lubrication. The last thing that he wanted to do was give the other man the pleasure of hearing his scream but nothing could have stopped it from coming out. What he could only describe as white hot fire coursed through his lower body as he felt himself being split apart. He thought he was able to handle pain. But this... oh god, he'd rather die than to feel this. A slight squishing sound alerted him to the fact that he was probably bleeding heavily. The feel of something wet running down his thigh confirmed his suspicion. The heavy pull of darkness was calling him but Sasuke refused to give into it. The only thing he could cling to was the fact that if he passed out, he knew he would never wake up again. Focusing on his end goal of not being the only one to die at the end of this, he blocked out what was happening. Or blocked out as best as he could a heavy, sweaty man brutally violating him. Even though he had come to terms with, and was actually looking forward to, his inevitable death, there was a part of him that desperately wanted to live. Not because he valued his life at this point, but to keep other people from finding out what had happened. By morning parts of his story would be plastered all over the news. And by noon the rumors and speculations would be flying. People were going to revel in it with malicious glee, talking about it for years to come. Another Uchiha tragedy. The number of people at his funeral would be massive. All curious to see the last of the cursed Uchihas. Correction, he suddenly thought, most would be there out of curiosity. A handful would come because they had liked him. And three, such a small number when he thought about it, would be there because they loved him. It was the thought of these three that caused Sasuke more pain than anything that had happened to him so far. They were going to be devastated when they found out. On top of that, they were going to be questioned, taunted, and whispered about because of their connection to him. His only hope was that they didn't hate him. A moan and a sharp bite to the neck snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. The hands holding his wrists were suddenly lifted and then quickly placed around his throat.

_Predictable, Sasuke thought. That bastard's need to see me in pain while he cums is going to be his downfall._

With his now free hand, Sasuke was able to let it slip under one of the pillows. He felt for the familiar cool metal and pulled it out. Before the other man realized what was happening, the weapon was at his throat.

"I win." Sasuke said with a tired, yet wicked grin.

The sound of a gun firing echoed throughout the room. Sasuke instantly froze and his blood ran cold. He felt the blood splatter onto his face but didn't give it any thought. Even the heavy body, which was still inside him, slumping down on him failed to get a reaction.

_No. Fucking hell, no. No!_

Sasuke struggled desperately to get the body off of him, but it was so heavy that it wouldn't even move. He suddenly stopped moving as he realized that the struggling was futile. He didn't have any strength left in him. In fact, he was pretty sure that it was draining out of him along side the blood coming from between his legs. Besides, moving meant he had to face what was happening. Sasuke was too out of it to realize that his "struggle" was actually in his head. That he hadn't even moved since the gun shot. With a defeated sigh, he stared up at the skylight that was positioned over his bed. A bolt of lightening lit up the sky as it began raining. A sad smile suddenly graced his face. Even if he couldn't, it seemed that tonight the heavens would cry for Sasuke Uchiha. Five minutes later, the sound of a gun being fired again and a scream echoed through the silent night.


	2. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or the characters.  
Authors Note: Characters are ooc. This story is rated for content (homosexuality, language, possible crossdressing, rape, abuse, sexual situations). This chapter happens months before the prologue. It and future chapters will lead up to what happens there.  
Pairing: Neji x Sasuke  
.  
.  
.

There were a few things that could bring a great party to a screeching halt. Yelling "cops!" was at the top of the list. Not that Sasuke was having a good time at that moment. In fact he was seconds from fighting with the boy who sold him some pills that he had "cooked up in his basement." Naturally the boy had waited until **after** Sasuke had swallowed them to tell him that. The fight was quickly forgotten as people started scattering. Whether they were there or not didn't matter to the kids who made a mad dash to the exits. Idiots, Sasuke thought. Didn't they know that cops, if they were really there, were waiting on the other side of those exits? It would have been comical to watch them running around down there if he wasn't quickly making his way downstairs. The last thing he needed was to get arrested by the cops. His face would be plastered across the front page of several newspapers if he did. Sasuke could just imagine all of the headlines not to mention the pictures of him being led out in handcuffs, face heavily made up, obviously high and slightly tipsy. His guardian, Orochimaru, would be overjoyed at that. Sasuke finally made it to his destination, the downstairs basement bathroom. There was already a crowd of people down there waiting to get out the door. Unfortunately it was half barricaded so they had to squeeze through the opening one at a time. They wouldn't all make it before the cops got down there. A few people glared at him thinking that he was another person trying to get out the door. Sasuke gave them a glare that put theirs to shame as he walked over to the small, that description was being generous, bathroom window. He felt eyes on him as he climbed up on the ledge. He could almost hear them calling him an idiot for even attempting to climb through it. Well, what they couldn't tell because of his clothes was the fact that Sasuke was blessed, _cursed, _with a slim, _painfully thin feminine_, build. For once, his much hated build was working to his advantage. He slipped through the narrow window and broke into a run once he was free. The farther he was from the cops the better. He had to stop when his stomach started cramping.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Sasuke said to himself.

There was a garbage can a few steps away so he made his way over there. With a slight frown of disgust, he leaned forward into it. When he dry heaved a few times and nothing else, he straightened up and moved away to lean against the wall of a building.

"Spare any change?" a voice asked.

Sasuke swung around and saw an old homeless woman walking up beside him. He must really be feeling sick to not have noticed her.

"Nothing in life is free."

Kind of goes against asking me for money, he thought sarcastically.

"Nothing in life is free." she repeated again.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sasuke mumbled.

"You'll never be free unless you fight. But first you'll suffer before you decide to fight. But you've always known that."

Sasuke visibly flinched at the words.

"I know you don't want to hear it Miss. Polly." she said looking down at a small dog Sasuke hadn't noticed before. "But it'll be worth it once you get free from those damned aliens."

Aliens? Sasuke shook his head slightly at his own stupidity. Of course she wasn't talking to me. She doesn't know me, he thought to himself. Fucking psycho. Sasuke rolled his eyes, handed the woman his last few dollars and walked off. Unfortunately his body wasn't too happy with his walking because a few minutes later he started feeling strange. The cramping and nausea was back, he was shivering slightly and his head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. Everything around him suddenly seemed to sway and he staggered. Sasuke felt himself stumble into something solid. He lost his balance and then fell backwards, groaning as he hit the ground.

"Shit."

A blurry figure knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked a cool voice.

Instead of answering, Sasuke turned his head away and let his bangs fall into his face so that there was a small chance that the person wouldn't recognize him. He then smirked at the question. Was he okay? No, he was far from okay. He was lying on the cold, wet ground feeling like death warmed over. And he had a nasty feeling that he was feeling like this because of those pills. How many of those fucking pills had he taken anyway? Two? Should I really be feeling like this only after two, he wondered. Probably not. But he had been drinking beforehand. Or it could be the fact that they were whipped up in someone's basement. Almost guaranteeing that they were a bad batch. If Sasuke ever saw that guy again he was going to kill him. Then again it was his own fault for buying pills from someone he met at a party.

"I'm going to call for an ambulance."

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the word ambulance. No hospitals. He absolutely loathed them. Besides, going to the hospital would only result in his picture in the papers. And pissing Orochimaru off.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You really need to be in a hospital."

"No hospital. Just leave me."

Neji stared at the boy lying in front of him. He looked far from fine. He was looking really pale and shivering slightly. Neji just knelt there and looked at him. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he want to go to the hospital? Why did Neji even care? That question he could answer. He didn't care, not really. He just didn't want it on his conscience if the boy died, especially knowing he could have helped. So with that line of thought, he wondered if he should override his objection and call the ambulance. His cellphone was already in his hand and waiting for him to dial. Still, it was the boy's life and if he didn't want to go to the hospital, who was Neji to force him? With a slight shrug, he looked at his phone and turned it off. Neji returned his gaze to the boy. There was something familiar about his face. But with all of the make-up and his bangs blocking the way, he couldn't get a good enough look. Sasuke nodded his head in thanks then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He didn't know how long he stayed there but he slowly started feeling better. He said a silent thanks that he hadn't been suffering an overdose. That would've been a thousand times worse than being arrested.

"Feeling better?"

"You're still here." Sasuke said without looking at the boy.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't need an ambulance."

"I'm fine."

Sasuke cautiously sat up. When he still felt fine, he then proceeded to slowly get off the ground. He stretched slightly, looked at his watch and cursed. It was later than he thought and highly probable that he was going to miss his curfew. There was a brief second where he mentally laughed at the fact that he had a curfew. He was basically allowed to do whatever the hell he wanted as long as he followed a few rules, a curfew being the top one. If he caught a cab, he'd make it just in time. Unfortunately, he hadn't wanted his wallet to get stolen at the party so he had left it at home. This really wasn't his night. There was slight movement and he remembered that he wasn't alone. He knew the guy beside him had to have money.

_Sasuke you can't do what you're thinking, It's wrong.  
__So is missing curfew.  
__He helped you and this is how you repay him?  
__Yes. I've done much worse. This is child's play. _

He moved closer and pretended to fall into Neji. As he caught him, Sasuke picked his pocket.

"Thanks." he said pulling back. "For before too. I need to go now."

Sasuke turned to leave but a hand clamped over his wrist.

"You really didn't think I'd let you leave with my wallet did you?"

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. How the hell did he know that he had picked his pocket?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go or you'll be sorry." Sasuke threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Neji asked coolly. "Call the police? I'm sure they'll love to hear what you have to say."

The mere mention of the police caused Sasuke to snap shut his mouth. I should've just gone to the hospital, he thought miserably.

"Give it back and I'll forget that you took it."

"I can't." he said honestly as he looked up at him.

Neji blinked. He wasn't prepared for that answer. He stared and once again wondered what was wrong with him. Sasuke didn't like the way the boy was looking at him so he glared at Sasuke him and was judging him for it. He didn't like that feeling so tried to pull away again. This only resulted in the hand tightening on his wrist so Sasuke did the only thing he could think of that could cause the boy to let go. He kissed him. Normally at this point Neji would have shoved Sasuke away and proceeded to beat the hell out of him if Neji hadn't long ago came to terms with being gay. So the idea of being kissed by a boy didn't disgust him. What did bother him was the fact that he didn't know this boy yet was still liking it. It was wrong and it was stupid but at the same time it felt really good. Sasuke, on the other hand, was shocked that he wasn't instantly released. It took a few seconds for it to register why the other boy might not have a problem with being kissed by him. This night was certainly taking an interesting turn, he couldn't help but to think wickedly. As much as Sasuke would've liked to stay and see how far this could go, he didn't have time to play. He silently asked for forgiveness just before he kneed Neji between the legs. It was an extremely low blow and there was probably an unwritten rule about not doing it to another boy but he didn't have any other choice. Neji groaned and loosened his grip on him so Sasuke took his chance and ran. A few seconds later, Neji ran after him. He was just about to catch up with him when Sasuke saw a small opening in a chain link fence. Once again his small frame worked for him as he squeezed himself through. He turned to look at Neji, who was too big to slip through. Sasuke slipped his wallet through the opening.

"And the money?" he asked once he looked through it.

"Sorry, but I need that to get home." Sasuke replied. "I promise to pay you back."

"I doubt we'll meet again." he said.

Sasuke smirked slightly and ran off. Neji stared after him. He ran his hands through his long hair. What the hell just happened? This had been the weirdest night of his life. He helped a boy, got his pocket picked and then the was kissed by the same boy. There was no doubt about it, the boy was missing a few brain cells. And Neji was sure that sometime tonight he had lost a few too. It was the only way to explain his reactions to everything. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief. I help him and he repays me by stealing my money and molesting me. And the only thing I want to know is his name. Pathetic Hyuuga. Absolutely pathetic.


	3. Don't I Know You?

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
AN- Not much happening in this chapter. More or less a filler setting up for them to interact next chapter  
Warnings- Language, characters OOC, male/male, sexual situations, non-con  
Pairing- Neji x Sasuke  
.  
.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep... The sound of the annoying beeping finally woke Sasuke. He carefully opened his eyes and was glad that his room was dark. He rolled over onto his side and groaned. God, he felt like death warmed over. Every part of his body was sore. He was better off sleeping. Beep...beep...beep... 

"Shut up." he mumbled somehow hoping the clock would listen.

He didn't want to get up. In fact, he had just decided to spend the day curled up in his bed. Beep...beep...beep... Sasuke reached out to hit the snooze button only to hit empty space. He reached over a little further and ended up rolling off the bed. He hit the floor with a groan and began muttering a string of curses. That certainly didn't help his already sore body. All the more reason to just not move. He was fine with sleeping on the floor. Good thing his covers had pulled off the bed with him. Beep...beep...beep... That fucking beeping was like a jackhammer to his throbbing head. At least it would stop soon, he thought and then frowned. It was at that moment that he remembered that the clock was the kind that wouldn't shut off after a number of set beeps. It would continue to beep until someone stopped it. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had moved the clock over to his desk, which was all the way on the other side of the room. It was a great way to keep him from oversleeping but was now working against him since he refused to get up. Still not wanting to get off the floor, Sasuke crawled over to his desk. Wouldn't his admirers be shocked and speechless to see him now? He made it to the desk and pulled himself up onto the chair. Sasuke ignored the mess that was once his neat desk and searched for his clock.

He found it under his day planner and turned it off. A large red circle caught his eye and he read it. It was a reminder of the meeting he had with some school officials today. Sasuke sighed as he imagined his plans to stay in bed go up in smoke. He got up and walked to the bathroom, pulling off his clothes as he did. Like with his desk, he ignored the fact that his room looked like a war zone. He kept the lights off as he turned on the water and stepped in. This way he wouldn't have to look at the mess that was his face. He had fallen asleep without taking off the make-up so it was probably smeared across his face. Twenty minutes later, he was showered, dressed and on his way to school. Sasuke pulled into his usual parking space and just sat there after he had turned off the car. He was too tired to deal with school and everything it involved today. He really should've stayed in bed. But the show must go on, he whispered sarcastically. Another few minutes spent in silence and he was as ready as he was ever going to be to face the day. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pill bottle. After opening the bottle and dry swallowing two pills, Sasuke got out of the car and headed inside the school.  
.  
.

Close eyes...eyes closed. Take deep breath...breath taken. Spread arms wide...arms open. Tilt forward...nothing. Tilt forward...again nothing.

"Sasuke, you're going to fall if you keep that up."

Sasuke ignored the voice. They went through this every morning. He wasn't going to fall. Oddly enough, standing on the edge of the roof daring himself to just fall forward was eerily calming. He took another deep breath and went to start the process all over again. Unfortunately his concentration was already broken and he couldn't drown out the voices of everyone else.

"I guess today isn't the day you die Sasuke." he whispered to himself.

But he truly wasn't trying to kill himself. He couldn't. Sasuke reopened his eyes and looked down at the courtyard below. For a few minutes he watched the students walking around before class. He was about to step down from the ledge when something below caught his eye.

"Hey, what are you staring at over there?"

Sasuke got down and went to sit next to Naruto.

"Nothing interesting." he said as he took the bag of chips from him and began eating them.  
.  
.

Neji hated being the new student in school. All the introductions and being led around the school grated on his nerves. If he couldn't find his way to his classes at his age, then he really didn't need to be in school anyway. To make things worse his guide, a girl who's name he'd already forgotten, was continuously talking. He took note of a few places that she pointed out but otherwise Neji tuned her out. She came to a stop at a big building.

"And this is..."

The gym, he thought reading the sign on the building. Joy, his life was complete now that he's seen another gymnasium.

"The gym but more importantly, the tower." she said pointing to the up to the roof as they walked into the building. "This building used to hold classrooms until they built the new building. The main gym is through those big doors. The smaller gym and pool is downstairs. Locker rooms, showers, weight room, small practice rooms, coach's and extra offices are on the third and fourth floors."

Instead of going all the way inside she took him through a door that led to a staircase. They walked up the steps until they came to another door. Once they were through the door, Neji found himself on the roof.

"This is where the seniors and a few others hang out whenever we have few times. Snack machines are around the corner to the left. As you can see, there are benches to sit on." she explained pointing to them. "They're not very comfortable so feel free to bring your own chair. Just put your name on it and everyone will leave it alone."

He nodded his head to show that he was listening even though he wasn't. Although he had to admit that the rooftop lounge area was nice.

"Hey Neji, will you be okay for a second while I go talk to someone."

"Yes."

She smiled at him and walked off. Instead of waiting, he walked around the corner to get something from the vending machine. After purchasing a drink, he slowly made his way back. As he got closer, he could hear his guides raised voice. He saw that she was standing in front of a group of boys. From what he could tell she was either talking to a blonde sitting on a chair or the brunette lying on his lap.

"As president it's your job to greet and show new students around." she said.

"Unless I have more important business at which time my vice president takes over. That would be you."

"Lying on your who...Naruto isn't important business."

Guess she was talking to the brunette, Neji thought.

"But begging for the money to fund junior and senior activities for this year is." he said. "You can save me the trouble and go."

But they all knew she couldn't. The one thing Sasuke did do well as president was get funding for activities. Despite the things he did, he was the top student in the school and the staff loved him. Sasuke got off of Naruto and began fixing his clothes. Neji barely kept his shock off his face. It was the boy from last night. But even more than that it was Sasuke Uchiha. No wonder Neji had thought he looked so familiar. They had already met. Their families were both part of the elite rich and had run in the same circles when the Uchiha's were alive. Although he hadn't seen Sasuke in person in a few years, he still remembered him from some of the parties he had been forced to attend. Neji didn't like this new development. There was more than a good chance that Sasuke would recognize him. That could cause him trouble in the long run. Once Sasuke was done with his clothes, he turned his attention to Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said holding out his hand.

"Neji Hyde." he replied shaking it.

"Welcome to our school."

Sasuke threw her a quick glance at the girl and then walked off. Neji turned slightly to watch him go. Talk about strange. Sasuke had just looked at him like last night had never happened. There didn't seem to be any hint of recognition. Either he was the best-damned actor Neji had ever seen or he really didn't remember him. Neji mentally shook his head. Whatever Sasuke's reasons for not remembering, he shouldn't care. It worked out best for him. He was here to finish his senior year and that was it.

"Come on Neji, we'll finish the tour."

Great, he thought but followed her anyway.

"You know he, Sasuke I mean, didn't even run for the position. In fact, he's still a junior. His name was written in as a joke but he won anyway. He probably only accepted the position because he gets his own office."

She kept going on but once again, Neji half listened. He really didn't care about any of that. His sole focus was on graduation and that was it. That and getting this day over with so that he wouldn't have to spend another second in this annoying girl's presence. Surprisingly, the chance came quicker than he thought. Turns out that most of her remaining classes were in the opposite direction of his. Neji played the gentleman and told her that he would feel bad about making her go out of her way. It took a little persuasion but he finally convinced her that he'd be fine on his own. By the end of the day he was more than happy to leave. He had already known most of what they were learning so he was bored out of his mind. He slowly walked to his locker to get some of his books. Thinking that he was behind his classmates, his teachers had given him some work to help him catch up. As he opened it, a white envelope fell out of his locker. Without looking at it, he picked it up and opened it. Neji smirked slightly at the sixty dollars inside and the thank you written on one of the bills. Apparently Sasuke did remember. But why did he pretend like he didn't? He was about to ball up the envelope when some writing caught his eye. The smirk instantly dropped off his face once he read what it said. The envelope wasn't addressed to Neji Hyde but Neji Hyuuga. Shit, Sasuke knew. And for some reason, he wanted Neji to know that he did. Neji quickly gathered his things and left. He didn't look back so he never saw Sasuke turn the corner and watch him leave with a frown on his face.


End file.
